1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display device or the like with a user's hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the image display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display device.